Caoimhe
|affiliations = |occupation_or_professional_title = Agent|current_status = Active}}'Caoimhe '(KEE-vah) is an active elven agent of the United Liberators Coalition She is the mother of Jonathan Mason and the former wife of Steven Mason. History Caoimhe was born in 1959 in the hidden elven city of Annwn in Snowdonia, Wales. Her talent for magic was recognized in her infancy; she was raised as much by the ruling Conclave of Annwn as her own parents with their intent being for her to continue on the traditions of her people and take her own seat as part of the Conclave. She bumped into Steven Mason in Harlech in 1979 while on a rebellious break away from Annwn and proceeded to accompany him until he left Wales. They remained in contact since, regularly sending letters to each other. Liberator In 1986 Caoimhe, spurred on by letters and news of the Type-III Awakening Incident, traveled to New York City in secret to help Mason and his budding team of Liberators fend off the Metahuman uprising. She in New York during the 1988 New York Ice Queen incident, assisting her team in rescuing civilians from the fringe of the affected area. She married Mason that same year and went on to become one of the founding members of the United Liberators Coalition. Caoimhe gave birth to Jonathan Mason in 1992, having settled with Steven in Hell's Kitchen, before leaving the newly formed ULC moving to a house in the suburbs in 1995 to become a housewife and focus solely on Jonathan's upbringing. Hawaii In 2005 she, Steven and Jonathan moved to Hawaii, to keep Steven closer to his new work with NOAA. They remained here until well after Jonathan reached adulthood and left home. Caoimhe, growing restless, rejoined the United Liberators Coalition in 2016 as an agent assigned to Hawaii. In 2020, following the 2020 Samoan Incident, Steven brought Kaitiaki to Hawaii. Caoimhe assisted in her education and magical training, as well as monitoring her on behalf of the ULC until dedicated scientists were assigned to the task. In 2027, finding the man she had married to now be silvered and old while she herself was still in her prime, with both Jonathan and Kaitiaki (who had become something akin to a daughter to her for a short while) out on their own in the world as well, divorced Steven. Wyoming While preparing to transfer to AECIF and her homeland of Wales, Ian Iaego's nature as a cyborg was discovered by the Liberators-830B in Union Falls. She was recalled by central administration to assist Taskforce Andrew in investigations of the city for signs of further leads. For all intents and purposes she is currently an agent of L830B, though is in reality tasked with looking for signs of espionage, and to keep a stern eye on Kaitiaki due to the high likelihood of her being connected to Iaego more than just superficially. After the nuclear exchange in May 2029, Caoimhe assisted in search and rescue operations. In July 2029, Caoimhe and Angharad criticized Camden Kolt's experiments, postulating the emergence of a potential carcinogen during tests. This resulted in Kolt losing his laboratory privileges. Personality By human standards, Caoimhe is slow to befriend, slow to forgive, and as patient as a stone. She does not suffer fools lightly, nor does she tolerate being told what to do unless she has been able to choose somebody she respects and trusts to lead her. She has a habit of compulsively hoarding butterfly memorabilia. Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Elven Witchcraft '- Trained by the Conclave of Annwn, Caoimhe's magic stems from truly ancient magical practices and rites. ** 'Biomancy - '''Caoimhe is adept at the elven art of woodwarping, coaxing trees and other plants to grow rapidly into shapes they would not naturally take. ** '''Mists of Annwn '- Taught this by the Conclave at a young age, Caoimhe is able to magically generate the same obscuring mist that protects Annwn itself, albeit on a smaller scale. Abilities * 'Connections '- From her days as a Liberator to working with the ULC to her family in the magical and elven communities, Caoimhe has a great many friends in high places. * 'Languages - '''Elven (native), Welsh (fluent), English (fluent) Equipment * '''Elven Wand '- A modification of a traditional design, Caoimhe created her own Wand around an electrum core containing Red Matter by using Biomancy to grow a wooden handle around it, leaving the core exposed in an artistic manner. The rootstock used for it was taken from an ancient walnut tree growing in Annwn. Relationships Family * Jonathan Mason (son) * Steven Mason (ex-husband) Allies * Annwn * United Liberators Coalition * Vherio de Dijon (formerly, deceased) * Kaitiaki * Taskforce Andrew ** Gareth Greymoor ** Sara Baskar (formerly, deceased) Enemies * Several metahumans, all deceased. * Ian Iaego Category:AECIF Category:Liberators Category:Elves Category:United States Category:Wizards